The present invention relates to a device for protecting windows and doors from breakage and damage during severe storms, including hurricanes.
Presently, home and business owners who seek to minimize the damage caused by severe storms have few options for protecting windows and doors. Two of these options are very expensive and require time-consuming installation. One such option requires the removal of the pre-existing window and frame and replacement with a storm window having a frame with a slot for the insertion of a properly-sized piece of plywood. Another such option requires the installation of a storm shutter for each window, either a hinged shutter or a metal shield which is unrolled to cover the window. Many of the other devices for protecting windows require making holes in the window frame for insertion of braces or anchors. Some are cumbersome or difficult to install.
The least expensive option is buying and cutting pieces of plywood and nailing a piece of plywood over each window. However, after the storm has passed, the removal of the plywood leaves nail holes behind. Finally, some people simply apply tape to windows so that glass shards are not blown everywhere if the windows break during a storm. Needless to say, tape offers little or no protection from the storm itself.
A need presently exists for an inexpensive device which can be installed on short notice, without pre-installation, nailing, or screwing.